enigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Another (chapter)
Another (アナザー, Anazā) is chapter 23 of the ǝnígmǝ manga. Summary Realizing their instructions for getting Password No. 6 are about to be erased off a classroom chalkboard, Sumio, Sudō and Moto burst into classroom 1-A to find nothing on the blackboard. The three are in fear that the eraser left already. Suddenly, Sumio receives another phone call from Kei. She also claims to be in class 1-A and is standing by the door. Kei asks where Sumio is, to which Sumio is surprised that they can't see each other. Kei is under the belief Sumio is really playing a prank on him after all and explains she got into the school through an open window, despite Sumio's past claims that getting in would be dangerous. At this point, Sumio is shocked that the windows in Kei's classroom could open while the windows in his own classroom were sealed shut. It is at this point that Sumio realizes an epiphany, one that explains the school's unyielding exits, a pitch-black city and their cell phones out of range. Nervously, he asks Kei on the phone if there is anything written on the blackboard in her class 1-A. As soon as Kei reveals the Password No. 6 memo written on the blackboard, Sumio confirms his theory and explains to everyone that Kei is in the normal Yūyami High School while his own group is in another Yūyami High School somewhere else. Moto and Sudō are shocked. Sudō is in disbelief of how detailed the replica high school and city is. He reminds the two of how Kei found the memo to Password No. 6 as in his Dream Diary prediction. As soon as he comments that they're not really in Yūyami High School, Sumio shivers at the realization that they were under a false sense of security being inside a replica school when there is actually something surrounding them outside. Kei asks Sumio what's going on, but Sumio insists that she read the note to him on her blackboard. Just as she is about to read it to him, a teacher bursts into Kei's classroom. Sumio tries to figure out what is going on inside Kei's room as she is silenced. She explains that one of the school's teachers came in, the one from class 2-H who also works as a night watcher around the school. Sumio identifies this teacher as Aru's homeroom teacher, while Sudō is stunned at his identity. This teacher identifies Kei as a student and asks her what she is doing in the school. Kei merely tells him to be quiet and stay away from her as she is getting something for a friend. Shocked at the note on the board, the teacher waves his arm up and down the blackboard (as predicted in Sumio's Dream Diary) to erase it off, thinking it's a prank Kei did. The teacher forces Kei out of the school. In the hallway out, Kei explains to Sumio what happened. While Sumio tries to cope with the turn of events as predicted in his Dream Diary, Sudō becomes angry and identifies the teacher as Yūta Kijima. A few minutes later, just outside Yūyami High, Kei reveals to Sumio that she memorized the note on her blackboard but refuses to tell him what it is until he explains everything. Hesitating to tell Kei, but realizing it was because of her that they now have the Password No. 6 memo, Sumio complies. After this, Kei expresses her enthusiasm about the concept of ǝnígmǝ, the e-test and the replica Yūyami High. She asks if she can go after this mystery, claiming that all she can do is capture information, including ǝnígmǝ's true identity. She re-affirms to Sumio to focus only on finding the seven passwords and not to investigate the school's surroundings, to which Sumio becomes delighted and promises to thank her later on. Kei refuses, instead scaring him with her desire to investigate his own talent. She then reveals the Password No. 6 memo: Password No. 6 The Old School Building's Ghost Story Move to the third floor accessway. It starts at 5 o'clock. Sumio prepares to walk towards the old school building, while Kei promises to keep in touch with him should she find anything. However, before they leave for the old school building, Sumio decides to head back into the Home Economics Room to tell everyone the news. Kurisu and Matsurigi reveal that they are not finished fixing Aru's body yet. Sumio decides to have Moto stay behind too since he can avoid the Shadows. Immediately, Sudō volunteers to go to the old school building and by himself. Sumio is again stunned at his separatist behavior while Hiina tries to convince him not to go alone. Annoyed, Sudō leaves the others to decide what to do and walks off. Hiina notices Sudō's strange behavior and volunteers to visit the old school building with Sumio and Sudō in case they start fighting each other again. Sumio points that it could be dangerous, but Hiina merely tells him to try his best to stay safe. On their way there, as Sumio explains that he has never been into the old school building, the three stop to take a view of this seemingly somber building. Characters in order of appearance #Sumio Haiba #Takemaru Sudō #Moto Hasekura #Kei Sūki #Yūta Kijima #Aru Mizusawa #Ryō Kurisu #Jirō Matsurigi #Shigeru Kurumiya #Hiina Kujōin Navigation Category:Chapters